El chico del autobus
by DaffyTaffy-13666
Summary: El siempre se ha sentado 2 lugares adelante de mi... Es por ello que puedo observar sus cambios... Me pregunto ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?... Las personas cambian, pero estos cambios no se dan de la noche a la mañana... y a veces estos cambios no son buenos... La vida da muchas vueltas... ¿La respuesta a tus preguntas? quizás no sea la que esperabas...
1. Parte 1

Hola! Bueno aquí traigo otra historia más... quiero decir que la de Seven Days y la de El estudiante las seguiré dando que tengo mucho tiempo libre en cuanto me lleguen ideas o inspiración... Respecto a la de Perdóname no estoy segura de seguirla porque pfff mucho drama [y eso que a mi me encanta] con Matty además de que debo adaptar los roles para que se forme la historia u/u en fin.

Espero esta historia les guste... los personajes no son míos como ya saben... bueno... Rafita [Veracruz] si! pero Liam [Irlanda del norte] y James [Niue] no me pertenecen son de sus respectivas dueñas Ake y Souly y los demás pertenecen a Hetalia y Hetalia a Himaruya-sama... sin mas que decir espero lo disfruten...

-(((((((\ouo/)))))))))-

El chico del autobús...

Un lunes en la mañana un autobús escolar se dirigía a la secundaria mas importante, la World Academy, esta institución solo admitía alumnos de excelente rendimiento académico, gente de altos cargos, hijos o familiares de estrellas, etc.

Ahí se podía apreciar un chico pelirrojo, con unos hermosos ojos de color verde y piel bastante blanca, aunque muy callado y que solo se encontraba mirando a la ventana. Al lado de él, se encontraba su mejor amigo Peter, un chico rubio de ojos azules que se dedicaba a hablar únicamente de que deberían intentar llevarse más con los populares.

-Vamos Li, sería increíble ¿Te imaginas ir a una de esas fiestas?- comentó con emoción a pesar de que el pelirrojo no lo escuchaba.

_Pov Liam_

_Nuevamente como todos los días me encuentro aquí en el autobús camino a la escuela, simplemente no entiendo como todos son tan felices y van haciendo tanto ruido, quisiera que fueran mas tranquilos, quizás así podría terminar del leer el libro que me regalo mi padre._

_Pero eso parece imposible, más con esos chicos, el grupito de los "populares" que siempre están planeando a dónde salir, o que harán los siguientes días, hacen demasiado ruido._

_Entre ellos hay un chico que tiene los ojos más extraños que he visto, parecen oro liquido con un ligero tono verde en el iris, se sienta con sus amigos y ríen mucho de cosas sin importancia._

_Es curioso como algunos tienen la vida perfecta como Rafael, el As del equipo de basketball, y si, ese es el nombre del chico que se sienta 2 lugares delante de mi._

_Fin del pov de Liam._

-¡Ey! ¡Atención todos! Fiesta en casa de Rafael si ganamos el partido del viernes- gritó uno de los chicos que estaba junto a Rafael mientras revolvía el cabello del moreno.

-¡Martín! ¡Estate quieto!- gritó Rafael mientras reía y asentía porque realmente estaba emocionado por el partido -Claro que solo podrán asistir a la fiesta si van a apoyarnos- obviamente el no era así pero se emocionaba más y se divertía montones cuando había gente alrededor.

En ese momento todos en el autobús comenzaron a festejar, sabían que las fiestas del equipo de basketball eran buenísimas al igual que el equipo de football y el equipo de tenis. Además siempre estaban los mas populares y tenias la oportunidad de que ellos se fijaran en ti, al menos por una noche.

-No le veo lo interesante- dijo Liam -Solo es una fiesta más que realizan sin un verdadero sentido- le comentó a Peter quien lo miró como si tuviera una cabeza de más.

-¡Li! Es nuestra oportunidad de pasar tiempo con los populares!- emocionado y su amigo solo suspiro mirando a la ventana hasta que llegaron a la escuela.

-/-/-

**Bueno eso es todo... no se que tal les pareció, espero les haya gustado este es solo el primero de 4 capítulos y bueno... gracias por leerlo. Cualquier duda o comentario con mucho gusto se los contestaré n.n **  
><strong>Onegai dejen sus comentarios *hace una reverencia*<strong>


	2. Parte 2

Bueno aquí esta un nuevo capítulo espero les guste y no tengo mucho que decir... espero poder subir mañana un tercer capítulo.

**Aclaración del capitulo: Tienen clases porque apenas esta empezando el verano y hasta luego d semanas es cuando ellos salen de vacaciones, eso no evita que haga demasiado calor. **

**Al menos es así o era asi en mi escuela****_... claro que no teníamos alberca y había que morirse de calor en los salones xDDD_**

-\n3n/-

_Pov Liam._

_Estamos en medio del verano, luego de aquel partido de basketball que obviamente ganaron Rafael y los demá pasado todo un semestre. _

_Ahora tenemos otras clases relativamente nuevas y para evitar morir de calor durante el periodo escolar, los profesores decidieron hacer las clases de natación obligatorias, aunque claro podremos escoger nuestros horarios.  
>Por otro lado y regresando al tema me he dado cuenta que durante este tiempo Rafael ha cambiado mucho, no puedo ser muy claro porque realmente no tengo idea de como es él, no lo conozco ni me importa conocerlo, pero parece que soy el único que lo nota más serio.<em>

_No logró entender del todo pero en este tiempo el chico a pesar del calor que hace usa playeras de manga larga y esta más callado, incluso podría decir que su sonrisa cambió, no se ve como esa sonrisa de antaño que lograba contagiar esa alegría que el chico emanaba simplemente es... Raro... aunque me sorprende que yo, sentándome a 2 lugares de él en el autobús me haya dado cuenta de su actitud y sus "amigos" no... a lo mejor me equivoco._

_A pesar de eso... Creo... Que quizas... Es algo atractivo._

_Fin del pov de Liam_.

-Li, vamos ya llegamos y veremos en que horarios vamos usar la piscina- dijo sonriente mientras jalaba a su amigo -Quiero ver si podemos quedar con los populares-

-Ya voy, tranquilo- dijo mirando a su amigo y siguiéndolo a través de los corredores de la escuela hasta llegar a la piscina -ya deja la idea esa de juntarte con los populares- suspirando -En serio... ¿Qué no te quedo claro luego de haber sido ignorados durante la fiesta a la que por cierto me obligaste a ir?-

-¡Liam es en serio! Rafael se lleva bien con todos... Actualmente se esta llevando con un chico que es como nosotros se llama James... es nuestro compañero en biología- sonriendo -si el pudo siendo un friki de videojuegos... ¿Por qué nosotros no?-

-Peter... a James el equipo de basketball le hablan por lo mismo que es un friki y su tonto capitán también de ves en cuando es un friki- explicando -Déjalo por la paz...- llegando a la piscina.

-¡Pues no me rendiré!- grito el otro y anoto rápidamente el nombre de los 2 en el mismo horario que Rafael, Martin y Manuel -Te aseguro que esta vez si nos notaran.

-Eres el colmo...- suspiro algo preocupado, sabia nadar, claro que si, solo que le preocupaba el hecho de que decidieran lanzarlos a la piscina, después de todo nunca faltaba el graciosito y que le tomaran por sorpresa no le agradaba en nada.

Después de eso solo se dedicaron a ir a sus respectivas clases a pasar el tiempo tratando de no morir debido al calor que hacia, rogando porque pronto fuera la clase de natación.

Todos una vez en la clase se dedicaron a realizar el calentamiento. Al terminar, se encontraban tranquilos disfrutando del agua bastante cómodos nadando de un lado al otro, incluso Rafael estaba ahí, pero solo se dedicaba a hacer lo que el profesor mandaba y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo debajo del agua, jamás salía ha realizar clavados cosa que al parecer el único que notaba eso era Liam.

Al terminar las clases todos se fueron a duchar y vestir entre risas. Incluso Peter se encontraba hablando con uno de los chicos del equipo de football.

-Liam ¿los viste?- contento -¿A poco no son geniales hasta en natación... ¡debemos hablarles!- dijo emocionado el pequeño rubio ojiazul -Yo estuve hablando con uno de los de Football y es genial... ahora hay que quedar bien con los de basketball-

-Si ajá lo que digas- mirando a Rafael -¿No crees que actúa raro?- sincero.

-¿Eh?- sacado de onda y mirando a Rafa como siempre -Nah, creo que tu estas mirándolo mucho... ¿Será que te gusta?-

-Claro que no Peter!- sonrojado, aunque notando que el moreno salía con sus amigos vistiendo una playera que sin duda se le veía bien pero de manga larga -"¿No tendrá calor?"- pensó el pelirrojo.

-

Gracias a dios, natación era su última clase por lo que cada uno subió al autobús esperando por ser llevados a sus casas. Y quizás por obra del destino Liam hoy no estaba leyendo un libro por lo que solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana. Tan concentrado iba que no se dio cuenta de que llego a su destino hasta que sintió como Peter le movía.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Pues que aquí te tienes que bajar, apresúrate- sonriendo.

En ese momento no solo bajaba Liam del vehículo, si no también, nada mas y nada menos que la persona que tan extraña se le hacia.

-"¿¡Que!?"-pensó sorprendido -"¿Desde cuándo él vive por aquí?"-

Rafael iba delante de él, quizás se había equivocado, pero al verlo entrar a una casa bastante bonita de esos rumbos suspiro, al parecer la estrella de Basketball se había mudado. Bueno... el no se preocuparía por eso, no era su problema y ya casi salían de vacaciones como para empezar a preocuparse... aunque quizás debía pasar menos tiempo metido en los libros y mas dándose cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor.

**Bueno eso es todo... ya se que subí 2 capítulos pero era necesario ya que el tercero aun no lo tengo listo jejeje pero será pronto lo prometo. Espero les haya gusta y dejen sus comentarios n.n**


End file.
